


Friends share everything

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, For the first time I don't care about following in character canon traits, I REGRET NOTHING, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Xeno and Stanley are very horny and they are friends share everything, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Everyone believed that when a woman came between two friends, their relationship was ruined forever. Both Stanley and Xeno knew that in their language existed the sentence "Bros Before Hoes" but both of them never thought it would never happen to them.Speaking of choices, combining the two of the Japanese and American science empires was the best decision they ever made and touch Kohaku too.
Relationships: Dr. Xeno/Kohaku/Stanley Snyder, Kohaku/Dr. Xeno (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Stanley Snyder, Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Friends share everything

**Author's Note:**

> I practically ship them since a bit - more than a couple of months. I had this idea a long time ago as who follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cinicalamente) already knew. I started innocently to ship Xeno x Kohaku, Stanley x Kohaku, Xeno x Kohaku x Stanley, they are the hottest trio ever! This story is for them and me that I'm alone in this side of straight fandom.
> 
> Fun fact: this story was supposed to be only about Xeno and Kohaku (basically chapter 1 and 2) but I can't take off Stanley or the ot3. Also everyone see Xeno and Stanley's relationship like romantic and sexual one when I would enjoy them too as a pair of friends sharing everything like their frustration or a girl who wants to have some fun with them ;) 
> 
> A friend of mine said that the ot3 ship doesn't last, that you come back always to the couple after a bit but I don't think It's true. A ship chooses you both to make you fall in love with it and to lose interest in, not the opposite.
> 
> I don't know when I'll update it but I hope soon.  
> Enjoy it! 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno needed a helping hand.  
> Part 1.

Combining the two of the Japanese and American science empires was the best decision ever made. Although this choice had hurt his pride, Xeno was aware of it.

The two teams had become one, also overcoming the language barrier of those who did not speak Japanese, those who did not know English and those who did not know how to read and write both alphabets. Their forces had united and everyone was learning from the others, crowding his hitherto incredibly empty castle.

Xeno spent most of his time overseeing the work on the rocket that Senkuu had requested to design and walking around the garden where a large group of people used to train.

The young people and some of his castle, without skipping a single day, were committed to fighting and improving.

However, it was not to witness their progress that he went there.

Stan had been right, when still panting from fighting a girl, he had told him that one day his hormones would drive him crazy.

One of the - not really - unwanted effects of living with the Japanese science empire was that all the girls there were similar to those Xeno and Stanley used to fantasize about or have in their bed, each girl more beautiful than the other.

That was a problem they didn't have when the American group was still isolated; the girls were fewer in number and they had no intention of touching them, but now...

The young woman with whom Stan had fought that day and with whom he had just finished fighting was called Kohaku and Xeno would not have forgotten her that easily. 

The girl was the one he had first seen in the group that had invaded his castle during his kidnapping. They had spent more time together since then, during which Xeno had thoughts about her that he would never say aloud.

A couple of days earlier Xeno had seen Kohaku fight with Stanley they had used their daggers, now they had done it without weapons, and Xeno was sure that if the two would have known each other longer or if there were fewer people around them, they would have sex at that precise moment.

Watching them fight, unlike when he saw others dueling, had excited him more and it excited Stan too.

The girl, on the other hand, didn't seem aware of her stunning body or her loud moans as she hit the other guy. Her dress exposed her thighs and her breasts, which had to be held in place only by the rope marked on the dress, leapt with every movement.

Xeno had tried several times to look away, but he couldn't do it when Kohaku was standing in front of him.

Although actually even when the other girls were around, it was _very hard_ for him to stay focused.

After Stanley, Kohaku had also faced a dark-haired warrior Xeno had heard was called Kirisame.

The two girls rubbed against each other, their clothes shifted leaving their legs uncovered and even if no one but the two of them saw it like this, hard times awaited Xeno and Stanley.

"I'll cum in my pants soon," he heard Stan whisper as he blew out the smoke from the cigarette he had lit as he reached Xeno. The two were alone, sheltered from the sun under the canopy of trees. Xeno would never have made such a vulgar comment, but he was more than grateful that his gown covered him well. 

The pants had become too tight as if their clothes weren't enough already.

Stan wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand as he looked with a pained expression at Kirisame lying on the ground and Kohaku sitting on her pelvis.

"I don't know how others are not as horny as we are," Stanley continued. "When Kohaku got on top of me, I was about to tell her she could step on me any way she wanted. What a woman."

Xeno waited for him to finish speaking even though Stan had something else in mind. Xeno saw him bring his thumb to his mouth and bite the nail. His gaze was only for Kohaku and her long legs.

Stanley loved the legs in a woman, Xeno the breasts and both knew each other's tastes. When for more than two seconds their gaze rested on her, the other immediately guessed what they were thinking about.

Although in reality in their state of sexual frustration it was easy to understand what they were thinking.

"Miss Kohaku is really… interesting," Xeno sighed in response as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Kohaku a few meters away, had been thrown to the ground and she had stood up, jumping backwards. Xeno hadn't missed a step as the girl's skirt swelled in the wind and exposed the back of her muscular thighs even more. His erection wasn't putting him to rest.

"If she said yes, I would fuck her in any position and place. I haven't done it with a woman for too many years and she's just my type."

"Me t-" Xeno began, breaking off with a cough before he could complete the sentence.

"What?"

Xeno turned before he could notice his flushed cheeks. He usually spent time on his Kohaku fantasies only when he was alone.

"Nothing."

Stanley coughed, but for the cigarette, not for the embarrassment of being caught.

"Nothing, my ass! I know too well that you do nothing but spy on her and masturbate in your office while Kohaku is placing the things she brings you on behalf of others."

Xeno winced.

The fact that he was trying to spend more time with Kohaku was true. He had told Senkuu and Chrome that they showed up every day in his office to avoid crowding it and if they needed something or wanted to bring him or talk to him, they just had to tell someone who could help him, someone strong and fast.

Xeno had been incredibly grateful to Chrome for suggesting Kohaku for that role. The girl also quickly learned to write Japanese and the first few words of English and had excellent eyesight. Xeno couldn't believe that in addition to being beautiful, strong, capable, she also had memory and concentration.

It was impossible for him not to look at her when she climbed the ladder, when she moved the boxes of material that Senkuu wanted her mentor to check or even when she was resting sitting with her legs apart on the sofa in his office.

But he would never admit it.

"Slanders!" He exclaimed offended, but his mouth was dried from seeing with one eye Kohaku win against Kirisame, crawling between her legs and squeezing her chest with a back grip. He wanted to train only to be under Kohaku's perfect body.

"Yeah, slanders, pff," Stanley muttered, finishing his cigarette. "I'm going to take an ice cold shower that if I see someone else fighting, I really come in my pants."

Xeno was relieved to part with his friend and, dedicating a smile to the girl of his dreams who wasn't looking at him, returned to the castle.

\---

Xeno closed the door of his office behind him. Now he was safe, away from all temptation.

If only he had stopped to think about it, he would have been ashamed until his last day of his life.

Fantasizing about an innocent girl, getting aroused just by seeing her walk, had been the most treacherous thing he had done since he said he had to change for the sake of science.

He dropped into his chair, just pulling away from the desk. He spread his legs and rested his neck on the backrest.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but think of Kohaku. 

Every time, every time he closed his eyes she was with him.

He liked her, they had become friends (or at least he hoped they were), but he wanted her.

Desiring a friend was not quite the emblem of the platonic relationship that had to be between them.

He stroked his right leg up to the knee. His erection was hurting him, pushing against the fabric of his pants even harder than before.

To feel good it was enough just to lower the zipper and the thin layer of fabric that served as briefs.

He shifted in his chair and opened his eyes. He looked around, he was still alone. Although Stanley had made that comment, it didn't mean anyone could find out.

Nobody would see him, nobody would see what he was going to do.

His breathing, now more frantic, reminded him that he could not underestimate his state of arousal.

The benefits of masturbation had been proven and he, as a man of science, was absolutely certain. He needed to relax and above all to go back to being the man of reason that he was. In his state he would have done nothing but think of Kohaku in too many equivocal positions.

He took off his gloves and put them on the table, got up to take off his coat too, throwing it on the ground, and sat down again, swallowing his breath that seemed to miss.

He looked around again as his fingers found the zipper pulls and pulled it down. He moved his pelvis on the pillow, feeling the pressure diminish a moment, before the new position was not even more inviting.

Masturbation was the only thing he had at the moment, but in his state it was also something he desperately needed.

He bent down just to open the last drawer, remembering what he had to use to facilitate his movements.

Tucked under a sheet of paper was a nearly finished jar of flaxseed oil he had made for him and Stanley, which in his frustration would soon ask for a refill.

Xeno would later think about doing it again and sharing it between them. Friends were there in times of need.

He opened the zipper to the end and pushed the fabric of the underwear down too, releasing his erection. He wet his fingers with a generous dose of oil and gasped as he squeezed them around his penis. It was hard and warm against his palm.

Xeno wasn't ready to move his hand yet. 

He groaned at the contact and stood still in that position. He would have liked to enjoy every single moment he could grant.

Xeno would have come in his pants too, if he hadn't decided to take matters into his own hands. He cast a last uncertain look at the door and, noting that it was still closed, lowered his head back to the back and closed his eyes. A pleasant sensation in his lower abdomen inflamed him. While the act itself wasn't elegant, it was something he couldn't give up.

He was alone physically, but his fantasies were there to keep him company.

_Kohaku, perfect as ever, was in front of him, but she hadn't seen him yet. Xeno didn't open his mouth to get her attention and, in hindsight, it was his best choice._

That was his favorite memory, it happened just a week ago.

_Xeno wanted to ask her how her English lessons were progressing, but as soon as he ajar the door to the room that Kohaku shared with the other girls, he saw his "assistent" as soon as she took a shower, still dripping and covered in a thin towel._

_Her wet hair was loosened over her shoulders in a confused mass and covered the back of her neck._

_The neck was one of the parts that Xeno adored in the human body and it was not uncommon that in his fantasies he dreamed of kissing and biting that of Kohaku, thanks to the fact that she always wore her hair tied in a high ponytail._

_He was sorry he couldn't see her wet neck at that moment._

_The girl went to a furniture and bent down to take something from a drawer._

_Xeno, who lived his memory again, knew she was looking for a dress she would put it on, but right now, guessing what Kohaku was looking for was the least of his problems._

_The edge of the towel had lifted, exposing her firm ass and, squeezed between her thighs, there was her vulva. The labia majora were swollen as if the hot water had not only heated but also excited her._

_Xeno held his breath and the moan he wanted to emit. He would never forget that moment._

"Kohaku," he gasped, sliding his fisted hand up to the foreskin. He touched the tip of his erection with only two fingers before squeezing his hand back along its length. "Kohaku," he repeated, lowering his open hand to his testicles, lifting them up and stroking them from underneath. They were so swollen it hurt.

He didn't know what happened to Kohaku after his memory. After spying on her, Xeno had fled, taking refuge in the office, feeling guilty for looking at her - although he hoped those images would never disappear from his mind - and he had reached the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having.

His fantasies had done a splendid job of reconstructing the end of that scene in which Kohaku pleases his every kink. Xeno got excited about many things especially if they concerned his new friend.

But among the scenarios he had thought of, he had some that he preferred.

In one, she found out that he was spying on her and, even if he said he was sorry, she called him in vulgar ways and she made Xeno kneel down and forced him to use his tongue to satisfy her until his jaw hurt.

Torture that Xeno would have submitted with pleasure in real life too.

In another fantasy, he was coming in the room, grabbing her by the hips and throwing her onto the bed to possess her until she screamed his name.

He couldn't explain to his own logic why he imagined Kohaku as both a submissive kitten and a dominating lioness.

He only knew that in both versions, Xeno would be ready to feel her claws on him. He had no preferences. It was enough that it was her.

Among his fantasies there was the one in which he was just a simple spectator: Kohaku dropped the towel and before getting dressed, she moaned without fear of being heard as she was touching herself relentlessly with her legs apart, dripping on the floor.

Each time his mind pictured a different scenario, Xeno accepted it, not even questioning the morality of his actions. 

After he finished, with his hand stained with cum, he found himself staring at the ceiling and feeling totally empty both physically and mentally except for the sense of remorse.

Feeling he had now forgotten.

Xeno had held his hand stronger and continued to move it up and down while in the fantasy he wanted to live now, _Kohaku was kneeling in front of him._

_She had found out while he was spying on her, but she was smiling at him with both her parted lips and bright eyes. Xeno would never take his eyes off Kohaku's as she seemed to be waiting before driving him crazy._

_She hadn't even touched his erection, but Xeno had already moaned, feeling the profile of the girl's fingers grab him by the waist._

_Kohaku was silent in front of him and had licked her lips. Her soft red lips that Xeno would have liked to bite as he gasped that he wanted to take her into a position where he could penetrate her deeply._

_"Miss Kohaku?" He called her as only in a fantasy he could do it. "I..."_

_Even his fantasy self didn't want to talk. Xeno continued to move his hand and squeeze it around his hardening erection._

It would be one of the best masturbation sessions he had ever had, he thought while with his free hand he moved his pants even more on his thighs to be able to devote all the needed space to his penis.

"Kohaku," he gasped with a short smile, returning to his fantasy.

_The girl continued to hold his gaze, but this time she had already lowered his pants that had collapsed at his feet and she was playing with the elastic of his slip as if she already figured out how to turn him on. Each moment he waited gave him more time to enjoy every little detail, until the next time he needed his fantasies._

_He saw her open her mouth and in the meantime lower the last layer of fabric that separated her from his erection. With a single swipe of the hips, Xeno's erection passed her lips, crawling on her tongue until he felt the tip of Kohaku's nose press against his groin._

Xeno licked his lips and squeezed his eyelids harder to keep sweat from running into his eyes as he tried to remember how pleasant it was to penetrate a woman like that.

The tongue, the mouth which kept a higher temperature than the body, the saliva which acted as a natural lubricant, the softness of the inside of the cheek and finally feeling the profile of the teeth and palate colliding against his member was all that his hand could not imitate and a fantasy had to be augmented by those absolutely pleasant sensations.

"Kohaku," he mumbled, twisting his wrist to better feel his grip around his erect penis. "Kohaku!" He growled as the Kohaku of his fantasy started sucking him faster and faster. How he would have liked to have the real Kohaku in front of him with the same desire as his evanescent mental version of her and screaming with the pleasure he would have given her!

He wanted to feel Kohaku's mouth around the erection he was tightening, enter her slowly, sliding on her tongue to her throat and back. Repeating it again.

Kohaku would never interrupt their eye contact, it was what he thought so much that even in his fantasy, the girl had fixed her big blue eyes on his black ones.

"Kohaku, my God," he gasped, tilting his head back and arching to rotate his pelvis and let his erection throb between his fingers. He sighed, panting loudly like an animal in heat as he twisted in his chair. The more he touched himself, the more he couldn't stop.

Kohaku, his Kohaku, in his fantasies kept looking at him, leaving him in charge of her beautiful body.

Xeno muttered something between his teeth as he tried to breathe more calmly, remembering that he was the man he was before he was a victim of his own instincts. He knew he would have to slow down to last longer, but the pain in his arm from prolonged contact in that position confirmed that he didn't want to stop.

The orgasm for which he had fought so much was so close, he would finally find peace for a few hours to be able to devote himself to work, becoming the serious man everyone feared.

"Koh... aku!" Xeno gasped breathlessly as the hand continued to move around his erection frantically.

His mouth opened as long gushes of cum slid down his fingers one after another, soiling them. It ran slowly through his hand to wet the fabric of the pants and his thigh. He didn't even notice, the heat of his ejaculation didn't attract his attention.

He dropped into his chair completely without strength, his heart beating in his chest until it filled his ears. His breathing continued to be labored, but Xeno, even as he tried to get back to how he was before, could not at least smile.

It was impossible for him to remember his fantasy. Now it seemed almost a distant memory. He would have cum a lots anyway, if not more than he did, if he thought he could see Kohaku's little cute face dirty with his semen or see her swallow it. Or being able to cum on her soft breasts, dripping on her nipples.

Xeno raised his other arm to his eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh. Soon he would clean up and go back to work, like every day. He could have spent more time on himself and his needs, but if he did, the chances that someone might have found out would have increased, and the uncertainty of his office's privacy excited him almost as much as his friend.

When staying for a few minutes in that position made him cold, he knew he had to move.

"Here."

He heard a voice and without thinking further, he nodded. He opened his eyes and picked up a handkerchief that a small hand was holding out to him.

"Thank you," he replied, looking up at the face of the girl who was Kohaku. "Miss Koh-"

His eyes widened and he pressed himself against the chair, turning slightly to the opposite side.

The beating of his heart, which had calmed down until that moment, returned to be accelerated as his mind became crowded with too many questions that he did not want to answer.

_How long had she been perched on his desk? Had she seen him? Had she heard him?_

He just turned his face towards her to look at her. Her open legs, her nipples pushing against the fabric of her dress, and her flushed face suggested that not only had she been his witness but that she had also enjoyed the spontaneous show… even if Xeno thought it was absurd. 

According to the statistics of his time, women had a low arousal capacity in front of the male genital organs which unlike the female body was not so charming.

However Kohaku was not a cold result of an outdated statistic, but she was real and in front of him… as well as not belonging to the old world that both, in their own way, wanted to change.

He looked at her again over the chair as she held her legs spread, even holding her hands on the edge of the desk. She was waiting for him to come back to her or to show her something else.

At the very thought, Xeno felt his face flash with embarrassment.

The hands that were still gripping the handkerchief were shaking. The semen trail had dried on his skin and even if he were lucky enough to find that Kohaku hadn't seen anything, his semen would have offered her an unmistakable clue as to what he was doing before she arrived.

But perhaps Kohaku had never seen a man in that situation!

Xeno brought his left hand to his forehead. It could not be true, he could not believe he had corrupted an innocent girl like her... even if his had been a private moment, he had never taken into consideration that he was still thinking about a girl from another nation and culture much less 'open' compared to his own.

He could apologize and say to her to not tell anyone what she saw. Also Xeno repeated to himself that after getting her out of his office, he would have to create a lock impossible to tamper with and incredibly loud, if someone tried to open the door when he closed it.

"Miss Kohaku," he called out in a whisper. His half-erection, instead of disappearing, seemed to be returning with more force. It was the same name he had muttered with so much effort as he was touching himself. His nervous system officially recognized it as the mantra of his arousal. His body couldn't ignore it. "I apologize for w-"

"Aren't you… you done yet, are you?" Kohaku cut him off, shrugging. Xeno tried to open his mouth, but seeing her brush a bit her breasts stopped him in the chair. Kohaku bit her lip in a quick motion that didn't escape Xeno's eyes, once again longing for her.

"Done?" He repeated. He turned in his chair towards her. He hadn't fixed his pants or cleaned up the traces of his ejaculation. To cover it was only the small handkerchief that Kohaku had taken from his drawer and given to him.

The girl did not answer. She levered her palms up to move towards him, on the desk that wobbled with movement. She reached out with the leg closest to the chair and put her toe on his knee.

Only then Xeno realized that she was without sandals. He watched the shape of her foot lean against the fabric of the trousers he had cursed from before. In that moment he wondered if he could push himself against her. It was too much even for someone like him.

But he wanted to try.

He moved his chair forward, barely moving his leg to escape her grip. However Kohaku sat down on the edge of the desk to return to the previous position. Xeno let her do whatever she wanted.

"If you're not done yet..." Kohaku gasped, putting a hand to her hair to move a lock behind her ear. Raising her arm she barely moved her dress which continued to show how her breasts had grown and her nipples hardened. Xeno bit his lip looking at her. "Can you do it again?"

Her voice was so erotic.

Xeno wanted to listen to her for hours.

Her voice had never been so low. 

That was another sign that she had gotten excited looking at him and for a moment Xeno forgot everything except that one of her fantasies seemed to have become real. And he was who had put her in that way. He saw her now bring her hand down between her thighs without lifting the worn hem of her dress.

"In front of me? Can you touch yourself again?" She asked.

If Xeno had discovered at that precise moment that Kohaku was actually the protagonist of one of his dreams, he would have decided never to wake up again.


End file.
